


Lights, Love, Hanukkah

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Arguing, Arguing during sex, Banter, Biting, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Kylo Ren, Enemies, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Large Cock, Lawyers, Love/Hate, Rival Relationship, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Snowball Fight, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s still surreal to even think you’re in the car with him, to think that you’ll be celebrating Hanukkah together. Go figure that despite you and Kylo being sworn enemies, your parents and his parents were friends. Something about having gone to the same law school, and coincidentally moving into the same lavishly expensive small town. It would only make sense for them to invite you and Kylo to a joint-family Hanukkah celebration, where you would be staying in your mother’s big mansion for eight nights.Will the trip push you farther apart as rivals? Or will it bring you closer together than either of you ever dreamed...?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chag Sameach! This is a short series of vignettes I wrote over the course of Hanukkah for my new Laywer AU! I hope you all enjoy it!

Rain beats down on the windshield of Kylo’s shiny black Mercedes relentlessly. He’s behind the wheel, you’re in the passenger seat next to him, the seat heaters on to keep you both cozy. It’s a miracle that the rain hasn’t frozen, the last thing you wanted to have to deal with was black ice, as you and Kylo make your way up the interstate to Connecticut.

It’s still surreal to even think you’re in the car with him, to think that you’ll be celebrating Hanukkah together. Go figure that despite you and Kylo being sworn enemies, your parents and his parents were friends. Something about having gone to the same law school, and coincidentally moving into the same lavishly expensive small town. It would only make sense for them to invite you and Kylo to a joint-family Hanukkah celebration, where you would be staying in your mother’s big mansion for eight nights – _separate_ rooms, of course.

There’s music playing softly on the radio, Kylo had let you hook up your phone so your spotify plays through the bluetooth; a Hanukkah playlist you made just for the occasion late last night. You didn’t want to listen to the incessant sound of Christmas music, not during your favorite holiday.

“About how much longer do you think it’ll be?” You break the comfortable silence between the two of you. Kylo doesn’t have the GPS on or anything, he’s driven this route too many times to need it.

“The worst of the traffic is behind us, probably only an hour.” He shrugs, not looking away from the road.

Despite all your better judgement, you think he’s particularly handsome tonight. No doubt wanting to dress up to impress your family and meet the standards of his own, he’s in a navy blue dress shirt, with a black and silver patterned sweater vest. His suit jacket is laid down carefully in the backseat along all the Hanukkah presents that you’ve somehow managed to stuff into his car, and his Rolex glints occasionally when the street lamps pass over it through the windows.

You’re just about to tell him how handsome you think he is, when the car makes a strange motion that you’re positive wasn’t on purpose, causing you to frown and ask, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Kylo, for his part, doesn’t react at all. Or at least, he pretends you.

Sometimes Kylo forgets that you’ve had a lifetime of being able to tell when people are lying, and you don’t appreciate his stubbornness right now. He turns to glance at you for a split second, and you are already gearing up for a bit of an argument.

“That lurch.” You explain, gesturing with a wave of your hand.

“I didn’t feel a lurch.” Kylo shakes his head, the liar.

“Yes you did, don’t be difficult.” You turn around in your seat to try and glance out the rear-window, but it’s too dark, the rainclouds obscuring the sky. “Did we hit something?”

“Are you doubting my ability to keep my eyes on the road? No I didn’t hit something.” Kylo replies with a dangerous sort of edge to his voice that only makes you cross your arms over your chest and fix him with a hard stare.

You get a small ounce of satisfaction from the way his hands grip the steering wheel a little nervously, Kylo doesn’t like to be scrutinized, least of all by you.

“Well then what was the lurch?” You press, and he finally grits his teeth and shakes his head.

“There wasn’t any fucking lurch, (Y/N) – ”

_Ding!_

You and Kylo shut up at the noise, your eyebrows flying up. For the first time, you lean over to see what the hell is going on with the car, disbelief flooding through you when you see the little gas-light blinking on and off.

“Oh my god _you didn’t fill up the tank before picking me up?_ ” You’re incredulous, when you see the needle on the gas dial all the way down below ‘E’.

“Oy, here we go.” Kylo grumbles to himself and you scoff and huff and smack at your thigh, because yeah, here we go.

“No really, you really thought we could just make the drive from Manhattan to Darien at rush hour on a Thursday on what was it, a quarter tank of gas?” You grill him, knowing that sitting bumper to bumper couldn’t have helped his cause.

“It’s a hybrid!” He runs a hand through his hair, as if that makes it any better.

“I don’t give a shit if it’s a hybrid or a gas guzzler you should’ve thought to fill up.” You’re immediately pulling your phone out, typing furiously into the navigation to try and see where the nearest place to fill up would even be. “Now look at us, we’re running on fumes. Can you switch it to the electric?”

“It’s not charged…” Kylo groans, his face burning bright red, hating every second of this. You blink at him, mouth already opening to complain, but he puts up a hand and cuts you off before you can even start. “It’ll be fine, I’ll pull into the next gas station that I see.”

Dismay trickles down your spine, when you see that there _isn’t_ a gas station anywhere near where you are, certainly not close enough to make it on the couple of miles that Kylo’s Mercedes has left.

“I don’t think there is another one, we might’ve passed it before driving over the bridge.” You smack a hand to your forehead, Kylo literally growling under his breath at the news. 

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” He snaps, and his anger only makes you angry – because yes, you’re not just in disbelief about the whole thing, you’re angry about it.

“I offered to drive you know.” You start, and Kylo can already tell in your voice that you’re ramping up to something.

“I know.” He grits out between clenched teeth.

“So we agree, I said ‘I’ve got a full tank of gas, and plenty of trunk space for us.’ Do you recall me saying that to you at approximately eight P.M. last night? Or were you too fucked out of your mind to hear me? Why you never listen to me I will never fucking understand.” You keep going on and on, your hands waving and punctuating the air.

“I’m trying to fucking think over here sweetheart, I’ve got some schmuck riding my ass – fuck it I’m pulling over.” Kylo decides all at once, puts on his blinker and gets off at the exit that comes up just off the interstate.

He pulls the car to a slow roll, you frantically searching on your phone for something, anything nearby that would maybe get you out of this situation.

“My mother is going to kill me if we’re late.” You sigh, thinking about how dinner is going to be served soon. Your stomach growls, thinking about latkes and sufganiyot and brisket and and and…

“ _Your_ mother? Wait until Leia gets a load of this.” Kylo mutters, already envisioning the proverbial smackdown he’s going to get. And here he wanted to make a good impression, he can’t help but think how angry your family will be for putting you in a predicament like this.

You grab at his bicep just then, and he startles at the contact, it’s the first time you’ve touched him since waking up in his bed earlier that morning.

“Kylo, look I see lights! Looks like a motel, maybe they can direct us somewhere close.” You give him big pleading eyes, and as much as Kylo hates asking for help, he can’t just keep wasting gas like this.

“Okay but stay in the car.” He concedes, urging the car closer to the motel. It doesn’t matter that it looks kind of run-down, he’d give a thousand dollars to anyone who could get gas in this fucking thing, he thinks.

“Why?” You frown, not liking the thought of sitting alone in the car.

“It’s cold and wet and I don’t want you bitching about the weather.” Kylo grumbles, “Stay in here where it’s warm, I’ll keep the engine running.”

What he really means is, _I don’t want you to be uncomfortable._

He doesn’t say that, but you hear it anyway, so when he parks in the lot outside the Motel, you do as he asks.

You don’t have to wait for him for very long, because about fifteen minutes later he comes back with a little key-card in his hand that you eye suspiciously.

“So.” He gets back in the car, closing his umbrella and sticking it in a bag before chucking it in the back seat. “There isn’t another gas station.”

“Do we have enough to double back to the one just before the border?” You wonder, trying to do the math for how far away that is, but Kylo beats you to it.

“No. I got us a room for tonight – ” He starts, holding up the key card, and you feel the hot sting of tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, frustrated and sad about this whole nightmare.

“We can’t stay, it’s the first night of Hanukkah!” You complain, leaning forward and crossing your arms on the dash, burying your face in the crook of your elbow in defeat.

“I know, I know we can’t stay, but we can’t keep driving either. I’ve already called your mother, she’s going to drive over in the morning with some gallon cannisters and fill us up enough so we can make the rest of the way.” Kylo smooths a comforting hand across your back, and you peer up at him just a peek through your sweater sleeve.

“You called my mother?” You arch a brow at him, knowing how prickly he can be when he’s irritated.

“Yes, I was very polite I’ll have you know.” He seems to read your mind, and untangles you to gently push you sitting upright again, “Come, lets go get settled in the room, I’ve got a pounding fucking headache and I just want to go to sleep.”

The room is…well. It leaves much to be desired, that’s for sure. It’s not bad, certainly not the worst place you’ve ever stayed, but it’s not really much else than a bed, a television, a couple dressers and a bathroom. Which is fine, considering you plan on staying for less than 12 hours, but…but you really wish you could be with your family.

Kylo is none too pleased about the situation either, which makes it at least a little better. He refuses to take anything out of his suitcase, not wanting to get his suits soiled by the mediocrity of the motel room. You don’t blame him, honestly. You do, however, take a couple things out of your suitcase. It’s just about seven o’clock, and you know that the sun would be set by now if the rain clouds weren’t here, so you pull the curtain windows open and set your menorah down on the windowsill.

“What are you doing?” Kylo blinks from the bathroom, standing in his boxers and undershirt.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m lighting the candles.” You hold up the little box of matches and the shamash.

“You brought a menorah with you?” He comes over to where you’re standing, drapes his body against your back, his arms wrapping around your middle.

“Mhm, it’s the one I got on my very first Hanukkah when I was a baby.” You nod, lifting it up to show him, “My mother gave it to me when I moved, so I’d always have a piece of home with me. I always light it along with the others when we get together to celebrate.”

“That’s very sweet.” Kylo grumbles, pretending not to be as affected by this whole thing as he really is. Kylo had wanted to be with his family too.

“Well?” You nudge him expectantly, as you strike a match and light the Shamash.

“Well what?” Kylo frowns, making you smile tiredly at him over your shoulder.

“Are you going to say the prayers or not?” You prompt, and he swallows.

Kylo hugs you tighter around your middle, his cheek resting against yours as he clears his throat and starts the first of the three prayers.

 _“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.”_ Kylo’s voice is deep and the baritone spreads through your whole body as he cocoons you in his arms.

You lean back against his chest, watching the flame share with the first night’s candle, the two of you huddled together as the heater in the motel room cranks to life. He chuckles, and you chuckle, and the whole thing is so fucking ridiculous.

 _“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh. Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higiyanu laz'man hazeh.”_ Kylo finishes, the prayer for the first night complete.

It’s not the Hanukkah that either of you wanted, but as the two of you retire to the single bed – of course there’s only one bed, you think slyly – and kiss one another by the glow of the candles, his smile pressing against yours as the mattress squeaks underneath you, you think that maybe it isn’t such a bad first Hanukkah together after all.


	2. Chapter 2

With the family and guests all milling about with one another, laughing and smiling and enjoying the merriment of the holiday Mattie finds his brother Ben hanging back in the living room with something of a mischievous grin on his face, the kind that can only really mean trouble. Ben’s been on his best behavior for the whole holiday, but Matt can tell he’s starting to get antsy, wanting to start some trouble. So, being the middle child, Matt plays mediator as usual and steps in before Ben can do anything too drastic – especially with spending the holiday with your family for the first time.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t.” Matt mutters under his breath, sidling up to stand next to his brother, catching how Ben is eyeing you and Kylo in the dining room.

“I’m surprised they’re here in one piece.” Is all Ben says in response, bringing a glass of bubbly up to his lips.

“Kylo must really like this one. You know how he gets when he’s stuck in the car for more than ten minutes with anyone.” Matt agrees, watching how you interact with his brother.

“I still have the scar.” Ben nods solemnly, dramatic as ever.

You and Kylo are sitting at the dining table, a handful of dreidels and piles and piles of gambling material in front of you. Mattie can’t help but think you must be brave to take on someone like Kylo at a game like this, he hates to lose pretty much any and everything. There hasn’t been any yelling or throwing of shit yet, and for that, Mattie has to wonder, “When do you think they’ll kiss?”

“You can’t be serious!” Ben says a little too loudly, immediately clearing his voice and speaking softer so Kylo doesn’t overhear and give him _another_ scar to complain about, “They’re clearly fucking, look at them.”

“No, no way.” Mattie’s eyes widen, knowing his big brother. That’s a bet he’s willing to make money on, so he offers Ben his hand to shake and asks, “Ten bucks?”

Kylo is starting to get aggravated, you can tell. What a turn of events the holiday had been, from that first night at the motel to now. Only a couple days ago you were arguing with him on the drive over where he didn’t fill up the tank enough to actually get you there in one go, but now there’s a sort of air of tolerance between you. You’re in your parents’ huge mansion in Connecticut, celebrating Hanukkah together with the Organa-Solos, everyone staying in their own room in the big three-story house.

Whoever decided that Kylo’s room would be directly across the hall from yours, clearly had a twisted sense of humor. But you could tell the friendly atmosphere was starting to wane, as Kylo yet again spun a _shin,_ and had to give some raisins into the middle.

“Give it up. I have won all your raisins. You’ll be left with nothing but those nuts no-one likes.” You try to get him to stop while he’s already behind, before his blood begins to boil and he throws a fit like you’ve seen so many times before in your…well, whatever you want to call it together.

Kylo levels you a glare that would send a lesser person shaking with their tail between their legs, but you are not lesser, and certainly able to hold your own against him and his intense gazes.

“Listen sweetheart,” He says through a clenched jaw, hand flexing in and out of a fist as he tries to keep his cool. “I am no quitter – especially when faced with a cheater.”

“You think I’m cheating?” Your brows fly up at the accusation, a terse edge to your voice.

“I _know_ you’re fucking cheating. You’ve got a loaded dreidel, I know you do.” Kylo’s chair scrapes back against the hard wood floors and he stands up, making his way around the long long long dining table to crowd into your space.

“Stop being such a sore fucking loser, Kylo. I won fair and square and I’d testify to that.” You stand up too, not letting him tower over you. He still does, of course, but to a far lesser degree.

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you try spinning with this one?” Kylo shoves a dreidel of his own into your palm and you scoff, as if that would prove anything – everyone knows that dreidel is left up to chance, there’s no rhyme of reason to it.

Which is why Kylo gets especially frustrated when your spin lands on _gimel,_ and you smugly shuffle the whole pot of raisins to your corner.

“Fuck you.” Kylo spits, hands already reaching for you with a big scowl on his face.

“No fuck _you_ –!” You start to snap back, before Kylo’s hands cup at your cheeks and hold you in a bruising kiss, your hands already winding in his hair.

Kylo’s tongue pushes its way into your mouth and you welcome it with passion, sighing and moaning around the taste of him, raspberry jelly from the sufganiyot lingering on his lips. You and Kylo both vie for control, hands all over, pulling at one another’s hair and pushing at shoulders to try and get the upper edge in this dance of dominance.

You manage to get Kylo backed up against the wall, but he only flips your positions quickly and pins your wrists above your head, moving to suck and bite at your neck where it’s exposed from your cheeky Hanukkah sweater. You slip one out of his grasp, using it to fumble with his belt, and Kylo groans when he feels your hand wrapping around his cock in his underwear, giving the hard length of it a good stroke.

“Upstairs, _now,_ fucking brat.” He growls in your ear, and you manage to twist yourself out of his grip entirely, ducking underneath his armpit and slipping away from him altogether, practically racing up the grand staircase.

Ben and Mattie, who happened to see everything, duck as the two of you rush up to the second floor where your bedrooms were, certainly going unnoticed by everyone aside from the other triplets.

Ben gives Matt a smug grin of his own, reaching out a grabby hand for the money that his big brother owes him with a, “I’ll take that.”

Mattie just shakes his head and forks over the cash, wondering what other surprises this Hanukkah will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Happy Hanukkah, Zannah! If I may, I'd like to request “Give it up. I have won all your raisins. You’ll be left with nothing but those nuts no-one likes.” with my new favorite Lawyer Kylo. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Sweating naked bodies panting together in the night, afterglow sweeping through your veins. You and Kylo find yourselves in your bedroom after dinner, heated argumentative conversation back and forth all evening, culminating in this – a quick and dirty fucking exactly the way you both like it; filled with teeth, bruising grips, and a brutal pace.

But that was over now, and you both were trying to catch your breath, trying to regulate the rhythm of your hearts in the dark. He’s on his back, and you’re straddling his hips, your body bent over his and resting your cheek against his chest. Kylo has his arms hugged around you even though he’s too hot, too sticky, he doesn’t want you to get away from him, not right now.

Which is why when you wriggle away and try to reach for something on the nightstand, he only tightens his arms around you further. It isn’t until you pat his chest a few times does he finally relent, frowning and trying to look around you for what could possibly be so important – and that’s when he sees it.

He lets his arms drop from their hold on you entirely, instead his big palms smooth up and down your thighs. His cock is still buried in your pussy, half-hard from where he’s come deep inside you. You don’t get off of him yet, and for that he’s grateful, something about the feeling of your warm wet tight cunt around his cock is comforting to him.

Eyeing the candle with a raised brow, he notices that it’s already been lit, wax dripped over the sides of it and cooled.

“Where did you get those?” His hands continue to rub at your thighs, and you hum happily at the touch, your skin still sensitive, limbs still jolting with pleasure as your sweat slick body glistens in the low lamplight of the room.

“I stole it from downstairs, no one was watching anyway.” You admit with a cheeky sneaky grin, “I thought we could have some fun.”

He knows exactly the sort of fun you’re thinking about, and his cock twitches inside you, rapidly growing to full hardness once again. You feel it, can feel it inside you, and you only smile wider.

“You’re such a minx,” Kylo smacks your hip, “Torturing me. What did you have in mind?”

It’s then that your hips do a little shuffle, a little twist back and forth that makes Kylo’s head thud back into his pillow with a groan, that makes him plant his feet and push his hips up into you, jostling you on his cock just a little. You balance yourself so you don’t go toppling down, squeezing your pussy around him and making him groan again.

“I’m going to stay right here and drip this onto your chest and stomach, and if you come before I’m finished, I win. If you hold out until the candle is melted, you win.” You reply easily, and he knows he’s so screwed.

“What’s – fuck your pussy’s so wet – what’s the prize?” He lets one of his hands creep up to your pussy and tease at your clit just a little, just enough to get you squirming and biting your lip.

He loves watching your chest expand on your deep inhales, wants to push his face right into your cleavage and suck on your nipples, bite at the flesh of your breasts. But you’re too far away for that, sitting up so straight and pretty on his cock.

“Winner’s choice.” You breathe, and Kylo nods, the possibilities of that absolutely endless.

With his permission, you reach over for a lighter in the drawer of the nightstand, and light the candle. It’s one of those all natural kinds for the menorah, a soft wax that melts easily. Kylo has the advantage, because it’s already just about halfway burned, but Kylo still isn’t so sure he’ll manage.

Especially when the first drop of it hits his skin, and the sting of it electrifies his nerves.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” You whisper, but he just shakes his head, licks his lips, keeps his half-lidded eyes trained on you, trained on the way his cock is sunk to the hilt into your warm wanting pussy.

“It’s good, it’s really good.” He moans, and he would be embarrassed if you weren’t just as turned on by all this as he is.

Your hips begin to move then, undulating slowly, carefully, as more wax drips onto his chest. You move the candle around so that it hits a new spot each time, his stomach, his pecs, his sternum, back and forth in the same sort of pattern that your hips make as you slowly slowly slowly ride him.

“This – shit – this wasn’t part of the deal.” He has to steady his hands against your body, his palms slick and his cock throbbing as you move up and down, up and down on top of him, biting and sucking at your lower lip from the feeling of the fullness.

“Sure it is,” You sigh happily as you build up a rhythm, a slow roll pace that you know is going to drive him crazy. Kylo likes it fast, he likes it rough and hard and dirty, this was payback for him being such a bitch at dinner, “I’m not going anywhere am I? I haven’t broken the rules, have I?”

“I hate you.” He turns his face to try and hide in his pillow.

“I know Kylo.” You only laugh and let the wax drip drip drip onto his strong thick torso, watching as it dries on his skin.

“Faster?” He’s hopeful, but you just tsk the roof of your mouth and shake your head.

“Nope.” The wax drips, burning and stinging and making his cock pulse and ache, making his stomach tense and flutter, his thighs shaking, wanting to buck up into you with wild abandon, “Not this time, I’m on top, we go how I want.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Kylo’s face is red, his breathing comes in harshly, and you relish how angry he gets with himself when you feel him coming inside you with a, “Fuck, I’m – god _dammit_.”

Blowing out the rest of the candle, you bend down and kiss him for all his trouble, fingers working to brush away the droplets of wax that have solidified on his body. They haven’t left a mark, which is good, you hadn’t wanted to really hurt him, after all.

Torture him with your pussy a little, yes, but never hurt him.

“You held out longer than I thought you would, if that’s any consolation.” You make out with him slowly, just as slow as your hips had been rocking against his, and his hands immediately come up to cup your cheeks, your neck.

“Fuck you.” Kylo groans, and you roll your eyes.

“Oh alright.” You allow, laughing with a little yelp as he immediately flips your positions and gets you tucked under him, knowing that you’ll enact your prize sometime tomorrow when he’s sure to have forgotten about it.

And as Kylo plows into you, you can only grin like the cat that got the cream – victory sure was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: I think I’m too late for the Hanukkah prompts, so if I am no problem if you delete this. But I woke up with this idea and had to pass it on anyway! Menorahs and candles could open up some kinky stuff involving wax dripping after hours if you really need to win an argument with lawyer Kylo. Thank you for all the goodness in December! 🖤


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo’s stealing a moment for a cigarette out in front of the house, when you find him. It was a smoke-free zone, your mother had told him sternly when she had to come pick you both up from that little motel when his gas tank failed him, and he was in no real desire to piss her off. He saw how you got when you were in a bad mood, the last fucking thing he needed was to see where you learned it from.

But you’re not in a bad mood now, he can tell by the brightness of your tone when the front door opens behind him, and your head pops out with a triumphant, “There you are.”

Joining him on the front porch, you give a little shiver at the cold air outside. It’s snowing pretty steadily, and it’s biting cold, but Kylo likes it like that. He always runs warm, and as a result he’s only got on a couple layers, having left his coat inside.

“Miss me?” Kylo smirks, wrapping his arm around your waist. Just because he would sweat under another sweater, doesn’t mean he’s going to let you freeze.

“No, your mother is pissed off at you about something.” You reply coolly, and Kylo immediately goes to pinch out the cigarette, with a _fuck me,_ but then you’re laughing, “I’m teasing. Yeah I missed you.”

“I was just thinking about you, you know.” Kylo’s grateful that you stopped him just in time, pulling it up to his lips and taking a deep drag, “Are you a mind reader?”

You’d been on his mind a lot lately. Maybe it was the holiday season and all the cheer, but you two hadn’t been fighting as much since being stuck together in the big mansion with both your families. Not big fights anyway, the kind where you both get short of breath from shouting at each other. It was frightening, how charming you could be when you wanted, and when you smile, Kylo thinks you’re being charming now.

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” You wink, and it fills Kylo with a kind of distress that he only really knows how to process in one way.

So while you’re not looking, he reaches over to the porch banister and grabs a fistful of snow, pushing it right into your face, and making you yelp loudly.

“Hey what are you – hey! Kylo!” You shout after him as he rushes out onto the front lawn, snow up to his calves.

He scoops up a big handful of it and compacts it into a ball, chucks it at you from where you’re still standing, stunned on the porch. It lands on your thigh, and you give him such a mean look that Kylo’s heart flutters – you even get a laugh out of him when you try your best to throw one back and miss terribly.

“You’ve got piss poor aim there, sweetheart.” He taunts you, putting his hands on his hips and egging you on, “Go on give it another shot, look I’ll even stand still for you.”

He can see how his words got under your skin, but then he’s feeling it a minute or two later when a snowball smacks him straight in the face, payback for his mean trick against you only moments earlier. You race after him, and he grabs you easily around your middle, lifts you up and chucks you over his shoulder, until he trips and the both of you go tumbling down onto the soft piles of snow.

Kylo thanks whatever lucky stars he has that it’s not compacted yet and that he’s not getting concussed when his head sinks into the powdery fluff.

“That’s fucking cold!” You straddle his waist, and Kylo can feel the chill of it creeping through his layers.

“I know what’ll warm you up.” He smirks, pinching your chin between his fingers and pulling you down to meet his lips in a searing kiss.

Your hands cup his cheeks as your eyes slip closed, mouth parting for him to lick into your mouth, his tongue hot compared to the bite of the air around you. Even this has to be a competition between you, these moments of intimacy – if Kylo is even willing to think of them like that. He can’t stand you, can’t he? You’re his arch enemy, aren’t you? A royal pain in his ass, yes, but he’s having a hard time feeling anything other than a dangerous fondness that’s been thawing his heart over the past few days.

There’s an unspoken tension in the air, neither of you knowing what’s going to happen when you return to your respective apartments once the holidays are over, when you get back to work. When you get back to hating each other.

There’s still one more day, one more night together, Kylo focuses on that instead. He focuses on your body above his, his hands in your hair, holding you close, as your nose bumps sweetly against his own. He bites at your lip and you suck on his tongue, rolling around and around in the snow to try and get the upper hand.

Snowflakes cling to your lashes when you pull away, and as you breathe heavily, Kylo almost says something stupid, something too soft and too soon – but he doesn’t get the chance, because you’re shoving snow down the front of his sweater and scrambling away with a big grin, and the game is on once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Could you write something fun with him like a snowball fight or something playful with him wrestling around and making you laugh or throwing you over his shoulder sort of things? Could be you guys step outside from the Hanukkah party to get some time together, and it gets playful and fun and fluffy. Or smutty if you like too! Thank you, Mrs. Z!


	5. Chapter 5

The family has started to settle down for the night, this seventh night of Hanukkah. Your extended family on both sides had shown up on this night, your little cousins and Kylo’s nieces and nephews finally having tuckered themselves out after a long evening of running around and playing with all their new toys and presents.

You, Kylo, and some of the adults had retired to the living room while Ben kept watch over the little ones. Though it was snowing outside, you were perfectly comfortable under an extravagantly expensive heated blanket, which you had won in the big white elephant exchange. The thing was so heavy that you were a little worried about actually being crushed by it, and it was such a vibrant shade of blue that you knew it wouldn’t match any of your décor at the apartment – but that was of course the point.

Even more of the point though, was that for whatever reason, Kylo had wanted it so badly, and he had actually managed to win it, stealing it from his own brother.

So of course, when your turn came to steal a gift, you stole it from him. He wasn’t too pleased about that, if the great big frown on his face as he sulked in an armchair by the fire were anything to go by.

“Lighten up would you? It’s Hanukkah, we’re supposed to be celebrating.” You aggravate him smugly from your spot on the couch, legs all tucked up under the enormous blanket.

“Don’t mind him, he’s still sore over not getting the white elephant present he wanted.” Mattie chuckles a little, absolutely exhausted from playing tag with the kiddos.

“I would have, if it weren’t for the cheater over there.” Kylo mutters, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Your claim of my cheating at every opportunity where you lose is starting to get pretty stale Kylo. You make excuses all day long at work, you can’t come up with something better?” Raising a brow at him, you initiate a challenge of sorts. It was so easy to get Kylo worked up like this, and over the course of the holiday, you had been having a lot of fun doing just that.

“Watch yourself sweetheart, or else.” He grits his teeth, levels you with a glare that only has you rolling your eyes.

“Or else what? You’ll scowl at me some more?” You tease him, stretching out on the couch, shifting so that you lay down longways, “Can’t wait to hear all about the headache you give yourself.”

“Drop it Kylo,” Mattie encourages, taking your side much to your satisfaction, “Do you remember what happened the last time a high and mighty king drank too much wine after pissing off a beautiful woman?”

“Oh please don’t tell the children the Judith story again. They love it so much, the bloodthirsty little beasts.” Leia pipes up from the armchair where she’s been reading, smiling fondly at the bickering. She keeps wondering when he’s going to ask the damn question already, but Kylo’s already forbidden the mention of it altogether, so back into her book she goes.

“I think Ben is retelling it right now, actually.” You train your ear, hearing the gasps and shouts of shock coming from the kitchen.

“Shit, really?” Leia groans, putting her book down for probably the final time tonight as she gets up out of the armchair, “You kids try not to kill each other, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait up Ma, I’m coming too.” Mattie calls after her, a Mama’s boy through and through.

“And then there were two.” Kylo scoffs, licking across his teeth as he stares into the fireplace. He’s so fucking dramatic, you can’t help but think, as you shuffle yourself on the couch to make some room for him, now that you’re alone. 

“You know, we could _share_ the blanket.” You offer, making him turn around to face you quickly.

“Oh yeah?” He raises a brow, looking over his shoulder.

It seemed as though you were alone for the evening, everyone having migrated to the kitchen or the den or their bedrooms.

“Sure why not, it’s big enough for the both of us.” You shrug, creating a blanket opening for him, “I’m not getting up though.”

“Of course you’re not, you’re spoiled.” He cracks the smallest of smiles, and makes his way over to you.

Because he’s so big and tall, really the only way Kylo can lay is longways with you, him spooned behind you. He drapes his arm across your side, hand immediately reaching for yours, pulling you as close to him as possible.

“Want to watch Rugrats again?” You whisper, revealing that you have the television remote.

“I’m thirty-seven years old.” Kylo frowns, “Of _course_ I want to watch Rugrats again.”

Chuckling together, you snuggle there on the couch in the low light by the fireplace, candles long extinguished on their own. No one comes back into the living room, likely thanks to Mattie wanting to let you both have some privacy. Kylo will have to slip him some extra gelt, he’s decided, as you begin to doze off against his arm which you’ve decided to use as a pillow.

And if your hands are held together under the blanket so tightly that neither of you are sure you can ever let go, well…that’s something that can stay under the blanket, for just you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “Please don’t tell the children the Judith story again. They love it so much, the bloodthirsty little beasts.” - Lawyer!Kylo


	6. Chapter 6

You’re surprised to see him, when you sneak downstairs for a hot cup of cider. Kylo was quiet, surprisingly so for someone of his size, and you nearly jump when you hear his voice coming out of the dark kitchen.

“Can’t sleep?” He hands you a mug of something warm, your fingers happily wrapping around the cup. One sniff of the drink and you’re pleased to find that he had the very same thought as you. Kylo takes a sip of cider out of his own mug, and states the obvious, “Me neither.”

“The wind,” You sigh, thinking about how pleasant your dreams had been before the howling rattling whistle of it came shaking through the trees around the house, “It’s too loud.”

Kylo nods in understanding, and you wonder if it’s what woke him up too. Your mother had gotten everyone matching pajamas as a first night of Hanukkah gift, and you can’t help but smile a little at Kylo, because he happens to be wearing them. You’re wearing them too, but he’s got a scowl on his face as per usual, which only makes the blue and teal plaid with little white stars all over feel even sillier.

“Just our fucking luck, this snowstorm. Looks like we’ll be stuck here for another night at least.” Kylo cracks the joints in his neck, rolls his shoulders. Your eyes track the motion, and you lick your lips when he shrugs, “Not that I’m complaining, I’m perfectly comfortable in my room.”

“I haven’t seen your room yet…” You take a deliberate sip of your cider.

It takes Kylo all of two seconds to get the hint.

Spooning you from behind, Kylo thrusts into you hard in his bed.

You hand shucked off your pajama pants the moment he locked the door behind you, but neither of you had managed to get your tops off in time, before toppling onto the bed. He had yanked open a couple buttons of your top and stuck his cold hands right up against your breasts, squeezing and kneading them as his cock wasted no time sinking into the tight heat of your pussy.

“This is un-be-fucking-lievable,” Kylo pants into your ear, nibbles and bites at the exposed skin of your throat, his cock throbbing as you clench around him. “I’ve never been this hard in my entire life, what are you doing to me?”

You’ve got one of your legs hooked over your arm to keep it spread and open for him, to give him the room he needs to shove himself into you with harsh unyielding rhythm, the kind that shakes the mattress and bounces your body on top of it.

“What am _I_ doing to _you?_ ” You gasp out accusatorily, your eyes pinching shut as your back arches from the pleasure as he grinds his hips against your ass, “Don’t pretend that you do this shit on purpose. I bet you – god that’s good Kylo – called the weather man and told him to make it snow, just to antagonize me a little longer.”

“Sweetheart if that were the case I’d’ve called for a fucking blizzard,” Kylo pinches your nipples hard and makes you whine, rolling the hard buds between his fingers in time with the drag of his cock in and out of you as he grunts, “Keep you close to me for a week, fucking the shit out of you.”

Your pussy is so wet, slick coating him and lubing him up better than he could have ever dreamed, and he wishes he could see your face, wishes he were on top of you to plow you into the mattress. He pulls his most accessible arm away from your breast and takes over holding your leg up, your arms going weak from pleasure.

He can spread you better like this, angles himself deeper, and smirks as he feels your cunt pulse and ache around him at the new direction. Your toes curl and your thighs tremble, and Kylo has to slide his other hand up into your mouth to keep you quiet. Your tongue curls around the thick digits, sucking and drooling all over them, your eyelashes brushing against your cheek sweetly.

“Faster – Kylo you can – I want more.” Voice muffled, your whole body is on fire, sweating inside that half-unbuttoned flannel, the sweetest moans and tremors wracking through your body.

“Yeah I bet you fucking do, your pussy’s practically begging for me.” Kylo kisses your cheek before making the executive decision to roll you underneath him, “Hold still baby, I’ll give it to you, I’ll fucking – oh god, yes.”

With you on your hands and knees, he pins your shoulders down onto the mattress, pushing you down into the pillow.

“Your cock’s so big, how do you even walk around with this thing between your legs? How do you get anything done?” You gasp and rasp and pant and moan, and Kylo has to clench his jaw and steel himself from coming right there.

“I don’t! And it’s all your fucking fault.” He grunts, shoving his cock a little harder, knocking it right up against your cervix, feeling how he’s hitting your gspot with every thrust because your body does a jolt from the friction, especially with how your nipples rub against the soft flannel of the pajama top, pushed flat on the mattress.

“Ah – yesyesyes, I’m so close,” You suck on his fingers, and Kylo wishes you were sucking on his cock instead, wishes he could see your pretty face staring up at him with his dick down your throat.

Instead, he slips his other hand between your legs and massages your clit until you’re choking on his fingers as you come, and Kylo follows soon after, blowing his load in your pussy, feeling his cock throbbing with it as he pumps you full.

He fucks it into you, mind reeling from his orgasm as your body twitches and trembles beneath him, before he pulls out and watches as the mix of your come begins to slide down your thigh. Kylo doesn’t know what he was expecting to happen after this, but you rolling over and nuzzling your face into his pillow certainly wasn’t it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kylo blinks, trying to figure out if you’re kicking him out of his own room, or if you want him to stay with you.

You crack an eye open and regard him sleepily.

“Getting comfortable – you can’t expect me to make the trek all the way across the hall like this.” Gesturing to how you’re naked from the waist down and barely covered up top at all. You engage in a bit of a staring contest for a few seconds, before you huff out a bossy, “Are you going to hold me or not?” 

Kylo smiles, despite himself. He’ll blame it on the afterglow of coming, but you really are so radiant when you try telling him what to do. It works this time, because he shuffles himself as close to you as possible, lying on his back and tugging you against his chest.

“Brat.” He kisses the top of your head, his arms winding around you tightly.

“Asshole.” You reply with no real malice, your fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his flannel so your cheek can nuzzle against his bare skin.

“Spoiled.” Kylo cards his fingers through your hair, his eyes closing, breathing evening out.

“Selfish.” You mumble back, nearly asleep but still wanting the last word.

A moment or two goes by, and Kylo thinks that maybe you’ve fallen asleep, so he kisses the top of your head again and whispers, “Baby…?”

“Mhm?” A little muffled noise of acknowledgement makes his chest tighten.

“Any time you can’t sleep, you come find me, okay?” Kylo’s arms tighten around you, and you just nod, until your body goes still and you drift off into dreamland once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt: If the prompts are still open and you’re feeling better, then i’d like to request nr 22 from the dirty list with lawyer!kylo !! Only if you’re feeling up to it ❣️ 22. I’ve never been this hard in my entire life, what are you doing to me?


End file.
